bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zigo d’Acosta
Zigo d’Acosta (often referred to as the Fisherman) is a playable character in ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer''. Zigo was the seventh character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of the Civil War, and is a bonus unlockable character. "Zigo d'Acosta earned his gruff, pitiless, and highly superstitious nature chasing some of the world’s most dangerous game out on the open waters of the sea. He was born aboard a whaling ship, and, for all intents and purposes, was raised by the only two entities that figured into his life with any sort of consistency: the ship’s captain and the sea itself. Zigo d'Acosta came to Rapture eager to experience the sea from a new perspective." Story Zigo's disappearance from the surface was noticed by his family, who put out missing person fliers for him. When Zigo arrived in Rapture he worked in Neptune's Bounty. One day, while working at Fontaine Fisheries, one of Zigo's coworkers named Burke was killed in an accident. Before he died, Burke revealed to Zigo the location of his ADAM stash, which Zigo eventually found. The ADAM ultimately warped Zigo's mind to the point that he heard a Big Daddy groan and claimed that it was the sea telling him he was the only one who could wield the sea's "Holy Blood" (or ADAM), and that it was his mission to destroy Rapture and reclaim it for the sea. By his third diary, Zigo thinks himself to be the physical incarnation of the ocean and seeks to kill both Andrew Ryan and Atlas in the name of the sea. Audio Diaries * Occupational Hazards: Unlocked from the start. * Song of the Sea: Unlocked at Rank 13. * Foundering Bastards: Unlocked at Rank 33. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Zigo d’Acosta will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking a Rosie (FishermanBDDmgVox) *"She's breachin' the surface, fellers!" *"I spit me heart's hate at ya!" *"Leave the kraken to me, fellers!" *"The sea beast is mine!" *"These hands have slaughtered wales!" *"God or monster, I'll break ye!" *"Rutter the gutters!" *"Batten down the hatches, men!" *"Looks like a nor'easter, fellers!" *"Yer a right big catch!" *"Get back to your grave!" *"Haunt us no more!" *"Die, ghost!" *"I'll not be feckin' haunted!" *"I'll murder your feckin' ghost too!" *"You're already dead!" Killed a Rosie (FishermanBDKillVox) *"Here's one didn't get away!" *"Stay feckin' dead this time!" *"Back to the abyss wit' ya!" *"Take your feckin curse wit' ya!" *"No beast is a match for me!" *"Lets get 'im flensed!" *"Call der cook- we got meat!" Regenerating Health (FishermanHealthRegenVox) *"Haha, feckers, I'm stronger yet!" *"Twas the storm's eye saved me." *"Ha! Killin' me's as easy as killin' the sea!" *"The sea ain't through with me just yet." *"That's right, ya feckers, I'm back ta haunt yez!" *"Ahhh. Feel the sea coursin' through me veins!" Swarmed (FishermanBeedVox) *"Feckin' bees?! Bees!" *"Feckin bees! Feck -arg- feck!" Picked up a Little Sister (FishermanGrabLSVox) *"Here's a right fair catch!" *"Here's a bit of luck!" *"Welcome aboard!" *"Ah, providence!" Carrying a Little Sister (FishermanCarryLSVox) *"You'll break if ya squirm!" *"You'll bring us good luck!" Saved a Little Sister (FishermanSaveLSVox) *"I'll stow ye here!" *"Stow yourself away!" *"Stow yourself in here!" *"Stored another catch, fellers!" *"We'll make quote today, men!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (FishermanSplicerDmgVox) *"You've cursed us all!" *"I'll enjoy guttin' ya." *"Ya bring in evil on us all!" *"I'll 'viscerate ya!" *"I'll skin ya alive!" *"I'll eat yer raw feckin' heart!" *"You'll be chum before you know it!" *"Ya can't cheat the sea!" *"The sea wants ya dead!" *"I've got a dead reckonin' for ya!" *"The sea demands your sacrifice!" *"Here's a dead reckonin'!" *"I'll give ya a dead reckonin'!" *"Shave 'is belly with a rusty razor." (sings) *"You'll kiss the gutter's daughter!" *"It's a feckin' mutiny in here!" *"You're bad feckin' luck." Killed an Enemy Splicer (FishermanSplicerKillVox) *"I commend ya to the deep!" *"Feckin' jetsam." *"Alright, let's get ya skinned." *"Off to the galley wit' ya!" *"A lousy feckin' catch!" *"Toss 'in remains to sea!" *"The sea'll take ya all!" *"The best kind o' Splicer- dead." *"Ya died a coward!" *"The sea's reclaimed ya!" Researching an Enemy (FishermanResearchVox) *"A guppie'd give more of a fight than you." *"If I were you, I'd stay dead, ya bastard." *"Here's your research. He was a clumsy fool." *"Here's one who couldn't weather the storm!" *"Died like a fish- not a clue what hit ya!" *"Catchin' a lot o' shit today!" *"The sea's reclaimed ye." How to unlock #Zigo is a bonus character that can be unlocked via special codes placed in all pre-ordered BioShock 2 games at GameStop in the US, EB Games in Canada, 12Game in the Netherlands, or GAME in the UK, along with another bonus character, Mlle Blanche de Glace. #He was released in the BioShock 2 Character Pack for download for 160 MS Points ($1.99). Video Gallery File:Zigo Spliced Ingame.png D'acosta missing.png|Missing person fliers put out by the D'Acosta family. Trivia *When pressing up on the D-Pad (On Xbox 360) while playing as any character, the player will hear Big Daddy groans. Although it is unknown why this happens, it explains why Zigo does indeed hear them. fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Character Pack DLC